Technologies are known in which a battery is disposed below a rear seat and a fuel tank is disposed below the battery (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2008-006904 and 2004-243885). Further, fuel cell automobiles are known in which a fuel cell is disposed between a pair of hydrogen tanks that are disposed in front and behind in the vehicle (for example, see JP-A No. 2004-196217). Still further, vehicle body structures are known in which a fuel tank disposed below a rear seat includes a shallow profile portion that is disposed under a floor space in front of the rear seat, and a battery is disposed below a front seat (for example, see JP-A No. 2006-69340).